1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device of the flat blade type comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm.
2. Related Art
Free ends of the strip or “flexor” are preferably connected to a respective connecting piece or “end cap”, wherein the wiper blade is preferably provided with a spoiler at a side thereof facing away from the windscreen to be wiped.
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “flat blade” or “yokeless blade”, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature.
A disadvantage of the known windscreen wiper device is the following. In practice the oscillating arm is connected to a mounting head fixed for rotation to a shaft driven by a small motor. In use, the shaft rotates alternately in a clockwise and in a counter-clockwise sense carrying the mounting head into rotation also, which in turn draws the oscillating arm into rotation and by means of the connecting device moves the wiper blade. A tilting web of a wiping lip of the wiper blade acts as an intermediate part subjected to a force in accordance with the wiping direction. the force acts solely on the tilting web, so that the wiping lip is guided in opposite direction to the wiping direction. Particularly, the tilting web is strip-shaped, whereas the wiping lip is triangular in shape.
However, the oscillatory movement of the wiping lip along the windscreen to be wiped results in a significant “rattling” noise or reversal noise, particularly as a consequence of the wiping lip being tumbled over at each turning point of its oscillatory movement.